


Reminiscence

by Yanixter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heartbroken Derek, Love and Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Memories, Nearly Burnt Stiles, Protective Derek, Stiles was Almost Killed, Victorious Alpha, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanixter/pseuds/Yanixter
Summary: Stiles loves his mate, and he always remember all those times when they were together. There were times that were sweet, comforting, hazy, nervous, unforgiving, and anything others that made who he and his mate what they were. In the end, Stiles find himself being together with a familiar Alpha who always looking after him...





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frownypup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frownypup/gifts), [24Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/gifts).



Stiles definitely loves his mate. Yet the one who held his heart always brings him the most that he deserved. To think that he would ever imagine that an Alpha Werewolf of his pack would fall in love to a human who deserved the very best, and the very best alone.

He knew for a reason of why he felt too happy, and that made Stiles never broken, yet he find his hopes almost like a reality, and literally, he doesn’t even flinched to the part of when he remembered that dark and lonely midnight he felt almost too nervous of why the werewolf saved him from the burning inferno of his own home. Still, fire always made him feared and at the same time, never too easy. 

For at least that he felt himself onto the boiling point to what if the werewolf would bite him, tear him apart, or even making him his slave…But instead, ** **that****  werewolf showed his love to him, of why he was the important yet he realized that his feelings was never been too hard. When he finally saw him while lying down on the bed, he was naked as shit, and yet, his appearance …Damn…His dark green eyes, his perfect face, leaned body, and most of all, his hard yet toned muscles that Stiles even wanted to touched them. And yet, his eyes was filled with passion, and he gave him what he wanted as if the man stripped his barely burnt clothes that Stiles didn’t even care. Eyes locked in their loving gaze, and it says it all.

And to that, they made love together, and there, the man as the Alpha whispered to Stiles’ ear, while thrusting him inside that made the boy moan in pure pleasure… “You’ll be mine forever, and you’re so beautiful, Stiles, that everything about you is mine…All mine..” 

“Yours, Derek…I’m all yours…”    

* * *

He remembered to that time of when they started to get closer. Being mates and all, despite with all the hard work living in the pack while Stiles’ father still worked the creep out of his own personal job. Things aren’t that supposed to be that too coincident, but then again it’s not that far too simple.

“Sometimes, I rather don’t want my dad seeing like this. Can he really understand after that incident?” Stiles asked, his voice was barely anxious, and maybe a little too nervous, if so.

“I don’t know, Stiles, but I’m sure that everything will be just fine.” The man said, his hand gripped tightly against his.

Stiles rolled his eyes in slight distress. “Easy for you to say, the last time when we told him that when we’re together, he was doing cartwheels like hell he wouldn’t let he wouldn’t stop, and at the same time, he would scream like crazy.”

That time sometimes made Stiles a little annoyed, as if that his father would never understand of why his mate chose him. But then again, it was already been settled, and Stiles’ father would absolutely gave them the respect that they wanted. There’s nothing much left other than support and some other things that they always wanted to know and to do. 

So, with all the hopes pinned, they knew that they had to make things right. Neither of them never showed depression nor any anxiety. Instead, they came with a brave smile, and small loving kisses that they would always wanted assure for everything that they had to take care of. And when they held together, the two of them are not ashamed…Nothing at all…

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Just to let you know, even if he will always keep himself on the line, I rather want to keep you.”

And to that thought, Stiles’ smiled. “Thanks, Derek, and I really wanted the same thing too…”

Sometimes, it is worth at all for the Sheriff just to let them go…And he did…

* * *

 

It wasn’t really easy just of what brings to them so unexpectedly. Even to the time when all things nearly came to a tragic one, that very moment at the forest of when his mate saw Stiles injured, his blood dripping of his bare chest and head, and the most unfortunately of all…He wasn’t breathing.

The Alpha felt shocked, eyes in disbelief, and his inability was the most apparent of his own weakness. He roared loudly, cursing to who did this, and he felt this ****furious****  of why his own mate was severely hurt, and but he knew for a reason that he didn’t howl at all. Instead, he licked the wounds of his injured mate, and soon carried him towards his house.

Some days, he wanted Stiles to be better and without anything that could interrupt them…

His pack was almost too anxious, but all of them felt relieved that Stiles was in the state of a coma. For days and almost a week, Stiles was lied down on the bed as his mate watched him, he held his hand, whispering any signs of hope and life. The bedroom was quiet…too quiet if so…

The pack suggested to leave him and take some fresh air, but he strongly denied. He never wanted to leave his mate…Never again in the million years…Just like he promised… 

When all of the things barely came to a crash, it was when that time when Stiles almost died but he escaped death so narrowly, that he didn’t want to make things worse again. For at least that maybe let them wanted to be most safe and peaceful. A part of the man that he always wanted to get revenge to one who did this to his mate so harshly, being he thought to himself being without him, could be the uttermost weakness of all…

And that fate was ended as Stiles slowly came back to consciousness, and find himself resting on the king-sized bed of where he and his alpha mate slept together. He slowly opened his eyes, and there, he barely turned and saw his mate whispering for more, bringing him comfort and back to life. The boy smiled, and soon placed his hand that Derek held to him into his cheek. And with eyes gazed up, Stiles brought up a loving smile… “I’m here now, Derek…” 

And needless to say, the man smiled for the first time in weeks before he let himself joining to his mate and placed an assuring kiss to his mate’s beautiful lips. Stiles didn’t want to say but to respond back and let his love fill him the very most like he always wanted to spend his time with him. “I thought I’ve lost you, Stiles…If you die…I’ll die with you…” 

“N-no…Don’t say that…I am what I am, and I will never be taken away from you…But the most important of all, I’m happy to have you…” 

The man smile’s became wider before he let himself rise up from the bed soon walked away from the door. “Be better, Stiles. I’m going out…”

“W-where…?”

“To get revenge…Sleep well, Stiles. I'll be back.” With that, the man walked out of the bedroom and Stiles finally let himself rest and turned his attention to the large windows… 

Needless to say and in a few minutes, glorious roars and howls came to the nightly sky, and he knew that familiar voice that made Stiles smile. “Derek…You are victorious as any other Alpha couldn’t compete you…And no one will never mess up with you…or me…”

With that and as later, the two slept peacefully in each other’s arms. And the conflict of what happened to the man’s mate was over… 

Stiles was really luck to have such a mate who always shows dominance, passion, and he was one heck of an Alpha that they would not be messed with, even if says right towards to his mate...

* * *

 

As of now and in the present, things was almost getting to peaceful, as Stiles watched the golden, red and orange leaves falling down from many trees ceaselessly. Autumn became more apparent as it get closer and closer. 

“Stiles?” His hears perked up, only to turn around and saw his Alpha mate standing by the door of the patio. 

“Hey, Derek. Just wanted to watch the leaves, is all.” Stiles spoke softly, and Derek smiled before he went up to him and kissed his lips softly.

“I don’t mind at all. I know Autumn is your favorite season every year, and I thought you would want to make them fall for any other reason.” Derek whispered, watching his mate with eyes fixed all over him.

Stiles chuckled softly. “I know, Der. At least that I’ve been looking after them. And I know you’re lucky to look after me…”

Derek smiled widely, before he pulled his mate closer to him and whispered to his ear. “This is my comfort, Stiles. My comfort to have you…And I always wanted to remember all of our past days back to the beginning of our relationship, and here we are now…”

“I know. I also wanted to go back all the things we’ve done before, and now, it came to such a great one…” Stiles whispered back, his voice was barely quiet…

“Naturally…”

Being in the pack surely doesn’t made them interrupted, but otherwise being together is the thing that they wanted to do. Surely, it is an unusual expression but it’s far more than that. To them, it was special, the light of where they searched, and they found it.

“Derek?”

“What is it, Stiles?”

“I’m lucky to have you. And I want to make love with you once more…”

Derek smirked at that thought. “You have no idea that read my mind, Stiles…And it shall be granted…”          

And with that, loud moans of pleasure came from Stiles as his mate shows his love the deepest right through his heart…

Yes, all in all, they remembered is that they wanted to have a brighter future and a great life…

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, and this is it, my very first fic here in AO3. I'm glad that I can make it through, and I'm always proud of what I have to write this one shot. Also, a shout to my packmates, frownypup and 24Stiles! You're the reason why I support Sterek the most, and I'm glad that I'm now part of the pack with you as an Omega Brother.
> 
> Enjoy the one-shot guys!
> 
> Howling with pride and joy, Yanixter, the Omega Brother of frownypup and 24Stiles


End file.
